


I Thought You Liked My Puns?

by Riddikuluswolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy, Get Together, Kissing, M/M, ends in fluff, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddikuluswolfstar/pseuds/Riddikuluswolfstar
Summary: After Sirius escaped Azkaban, all he ever did was make sarcastic comments and jokes, while all Remus wanted to do was kiss him.





	I Thought You Liked My Puns?

“Cut it out! I’m seri-”

Remus clasped his hand to his mouth as Sirius’ grin grew wider than the moon.

“I know I must sound ridikulus, but we all know you love my puns.”

“Sirius,” Remus said abruptly,” can you please shut up! I’m going to leave if you keep this up!”

“I know you said for me to ‘shut my Malf-boy,’ but I siriusly cannot, even if I don’t want you to be Mc-gone-agall,” he said, emphasizing the last pun with a pout.

With a groan, Remus said, “Pads, you’re pushing me here.”

Sirius persisted, pretending that the use of his childhood nickname for the first time in thirteen years hadn’t sent shivers down his spine.

“Well, as it seems, I always manage to slytherin to the worst situations.”

Remus looked as though someone spit in his butterbeer.

“Just because you don’t like my puns and think they’re dumb-ledore doesn’t mean that you get to look at me like I just came Black from the dead.”

Sirius really was pushing it. It was almost the full moon and Remus had enough to worry about. 

After Sirius escaped Azkaban, all he ever did was make sarcastic comments and jokes, while all Remus wanted to do was kiss him and go back to the way things were before. Maybe that was why he kept making jokes. To forget that tingling feeling inside him when he was around Remus.

“You must love me if you put up with my Neville-ending puns!”

That was all it took. Within one second of that sentence and absolutely dreadful pun being uttered, Remus had captured Sirius is the most sensational kiss either of them ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah! Aren’t I punny?


End file.
